To Forgive but Never Forget
by HealingOpal
Summary: This story is during the time of war the Light against the Dark. Hermione Granger was caught in btwn. Her parents died, leaving her in dispair. She left the Wizarding World, only to be brought back in again to help, none other than Draco Malfoy to find th


To Forgive, but Never Forget

First fanfiction in Harry Potter, so be nice here, so please go easy on me!

It will be updated in about two to three weeks, or sooner.

Please review, and tell me whether you like it or not.

Also, if u don't like something, tell me, and I will try to fix it.

Thank you

Summary: This story is during the time of war the Light against the Dark. Hermione Granger was caught in btwn. Her parents died, leaving her in dispair. She left the Wizarding World, only to be brought back in again to help, none other than Draco Malfoy to find the missing Harry, with the help of a new friend. HxM, HxOOc

Ever since the war started at the beginning of sixth year, all hell finally broke lose. There were numerous attacks on Hogwarts, and even the muggle world, causing millions to lose their memories and persistent alert of all witches and wizards. Hermione being the girl that she is, she joined the light and the Order. By the end of sixth year, she have kept up with all her studies and have fought in countless battles for the light, and have yet to lose a duel or a battle. She was more than happy to serve the light, and devote herself to it, but the real reason wasn't because of all of man kind or anything of the sort, she did it for her parents. At the beginning of the war, her parents were attacked, but luckily, the Order caught wind of it, and saved them. Now the only reason why she was fighting was because she wanted to keep protecting them. She wanted the force that threatened her parents to die, and for it to never happen again. Because of Dumbledore's assurance of their safety, she fought with her life.

At the end of the sixth year summer, Hermione came home from another assault on the dark, and won, but when she came home, her parents didn't usher her in, make her sit down and rest and to relax, they were on the kitchen floor, in a puddle of blood. Their eyes were still open, and seemed to be nailed their to keep them watching something. Her mother was still alive, and her father seemed to be holding onto life as well, but he died the instant he saw Hermione home and after a smile. Her mother stayed with her for a moment or two, and managed a hearty smile as well, and died. They were horribly tortured, and the curse was used also. As soon as her mother died, the Order came and took them away. Hermione just left without a word, and killed the son of a bitch that killed and tortured her parents. She knew the son of a bitch and even used crucio a few times to emphasize how long she'd known him, and finished him off the muggle way, with a simple stab a centimeter to the right of his heart, and the normal bleed slowly and painfully to death. After the incident, Hermione went to the Order, and ignored everyone and everything. She waited there until Dumbledore came, fire in her eyes. When he came, she immediately went into his office, and together they sat down.

"How the hell do you explain my parent's deaths?" Hermione asked silently, but deadly, staring him down in the eye. She hadn't used her voice ever since the incident, and her voice was hoarse, but was completely normal, as to hide her emotions, but deadly, very deadly.

"I apologize," Dumbledore answered, slightly bowing his head. "I should have had stronger spells on the house, and more cautious."

"Dumbledore," Hermione started slowly. "You damn well know that there was nothing wrong with your spells, they were already at its strongest, and you know just as well as I do, that someone in the Order betrayed us."

"I know."

"And I killed him."

"I know," Dumbledore said, looking lower. "I was just taking care of that just now, that was why I was late here."

"……"

"Mrs. Weasley is dealing with it, although she still couldn't believe that Ron could do something like that."

"Tell her, that, that Weasle did it because when he asked me out, I refused because my parents didn't trust his character and they were right on the mark. He was not to be trusted, he messes around too much, and always held grudges. I guess that I was probably next on the list and Harry after me. He was always jealous of us, even though we assured him and treated the damn bastard as our best friend."

"Hermione, I am truly, deeply sorry." Dumbledore said once more.

"I know you are," Hermione said, her voice starting to now break. "But you know that this was to happen, didn't you?" she asked, her eyes still dry as ever, even at the sight of her parents death.

"Yes, but it was-"

"a possibility!" Hermione now yelled. "You knew the bastard was going to kill them!"

"Yes, Ron would either did his part, or he would head off to your parents along with some death eaters and kill them."

"Why the hell did you not stop him!"

"I believed that he would take the straighter path, the path that he was raised in, not this one. I am sorry, I should have taken precautions, but I had full belief in Ron that he would not help the death eaters." It was an awkward silence after that, Hermione, sitting there disbelieving, her head, shaking, from left to right, Dumbledore looking down, his face slightly tiled down.

"Dumbledore, I want out," Hermione suddenly said. "I want out." She said, more firmly.

"Hermione, I see what you are going through right now, but I believe that you should think of this later, when your head will be clearer."

"No," she replied, "I am as clear as I can ever be, and I want out."

"I see," Dumbledore said, silently. "You are the smartest witch I have encountered in all my life, and the strongest as well. It will be more than a great loss to the Order, but I will respect your wishes."

Hermione simply looked at the man, she respected her whole life, who could've prevented her parent's death, and gave him a last final bow, and without another word to any other members, including Harry and Ginny, Hermione left the Order. Hermione knew that with her current position in the Order, she will be highly wanted by the dark for not only for her knowledge of the Order, but her for her skills in battle and dueling. She knew that living a normal life as a witch would be no different than suicide. Therefore, she finished her studies, fast, and graduated from Hogwarts, with the diploma and all 0s, but no ceremony, for she finished her credits early. Since the end of fifth year, she was already a fully qualified and license auror, and she even took on the magic of healing. As soon as she was done, Hermione Granger left the magical world and settled back in the muggle world as a high school graduate looking for a college in the city of New York…


End file.
